Unite
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: 'Just how thick could you get before you notice it' what would you do? what if the person you love is just so clueless about it and makes you waver whether to confess or not. Read how these two thick-heads find their way around.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO DOES ; )**

"I AM SO OUT OF HERE!" a young lady screamed as she slammed the door behind her back. She paused for a while to turn around and stared at the large window that reflected the sun's gleaming rays, and squinted to make out a figure of a man standing behind it as though it was watching over her.

"I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET AND I NEVER WAS!" she screamed with all her might to the person behind the window glass and stormed out of her house pulling behind her luggage.

"Princess!" a violet haired maid chased after the blonde young lady. The blonde didn't bother to pause and kept on stomping away as though she heard nothing. A goat-like person with sunglasses stopped the violet haired maid by blocking her with his hand as he stood beside her and watched as their princess walked away and lost sight of her.

"Why stop me? Do I need punishment? Please punish me!" she whined as she turned around to the man who stopped her from chasing her lady.

"Virgo, listen, Lucy-sama needs space to cool herself, she needs to be alone and think over stuffs. I am sure she'll be coming home again." he said coolly to comfort the violet haired lady, referred as Virgo.

"Lucy-sama." she whispered as she turned back to where she last saw her lady, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, a young maiden with a blonde hair that draped over her shoulder, cute brown eyes, porcelain-like skin and a curvaceous body that was the envy of every maiden, in short, the perfect princess material. She was the only princess of the Heartfilia Konzern, which is someday, she will inherit. As a child, Lucy was robbed of the freedom to roam around and play like what normal children do, instead she was kept in a library with her personal tutor that drilled everything on to the poor child, so when she reaches the age of inheriting the business, she would not fail and yield the best results. Lucy never argued with this even though she was dying to go outside and cast away her elegance and play, she loved her Father and Mother even though her Father was cruelly cold to her. She would always run to her Mother seeking her comforting warmth whenever her father vents his agitation on her. Her Mother would always run her slender fingers through her blond hair and say softly.

"Father just has lots of problems lately so let's just understand, Okay? Lucy? Father loves us so he works hard. Just support him and do well in your studies so that he will be proud of you." she says with a sweet tender smile. She'd always recover after her Mother says that and after she caresses her, after, she'd go back to her studies and continue, as she was home-schooled, she never was able to go outside the fences of Heartfilia Manor. She didn't remember much about her childhood in which she forgot a lot of things but not the way her Father treated her, it was like it was etched forever on her mind, his cold eyes haunting her. Her world crushed on her when her mother passed away, she was like a lifeless doll following everything her Father says, she didn't care whatever tortures or whatever else her Father robs her, she wanted to give up as the hurt of her Mother's death would rip her heart and give her sleepless nights, just crying her eyes out. Her Father was like the usual, a cruel cold monster, he never cared nor tried to comfort Lucy when her Mother and his wife died. He continued to work like there was nothing amiss and continued to drill whatever knowledge Lucy needed to succeed the business successfully. She was fine until she broke apart the day before she left her house. She was like the usual lifeless doll she was, the dishonest and poker-faced young lady of the Heartfilia. She had grown to be a beautiful young lady that looked just like her Mother except that she always kept her hair shoulder-length. She was just passing by her Father's study which was the route she'd always take when she goes to her library, when she suddenly heard her Father say.

"I've create a wonderful puppet, one who abides all of my orders without a moment of hesitation and is now complete of knowledge she needed to succeed the business. She will be able to raise the Konzern to greater heights, Layla." he said to himself while looking at the breath-taking scenery where you can only view in his study. Lucy snapped all of sudden and slammed the tall doors open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" she burst when all the patience, hatred and sadness she tried so hard to keep to herself flowed out all at once through her cry.

"Lucy.." he managed to say when he stood there, surprised and mouth agape.

"All this time I endured your torturous way of bringing me up without even showering me a tiny speck of your love and this is what I garner? To have knowledge that to you I was no longer a daughter from your blood but a puppet you are to control? Just how cruel can you get before you're satisfied, JUDE HEARTFILIA?!" she cried as tears started to break lose from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"L-Lucy.. Listen.. I-I can explain-"

"And what? to have me back at the palm of your hands again? I am not about to fall to your trick for the second time, Father." she finished and stormed out of his study and all the way to her room, and packed up. Now she was lost, lost in a world she never had the chance to experience; the world outside the barriers of the Heartfilia. Luckily, she chose to wear casual clothes that she dare not wear in front of her Father. She roamed about in the streets with a white sleeveless shirt with blue lines and a blue skirt. She knew it was unwise of her to suddenly run away like that, especially when she knew nothing of the world outside the estate of the Heartfilias, but she really just needed to escape from the suffocating clutches her Father has on her. She was tired and she didn't want to go back home, her feet were starting to complain and hurt from all the walking she did. She really need to find an Apartment, Inn or whatever to take a rest, and as if on cue, she spotted a Hotel. She rushed to it and rented a room. After paying in advance she scrammed to her room as she got her key. The room barely suit her tastes but still was fine, she only needed a place to spend the night and then she can go and proceed to finding a house to stay in. She threw herself to the cushy bed and rolled to her side. After a minute of rest, she stood back up again to clean her body before she retires for the night. As she was trained to be a lady with the proper manners, it soon became a habit of her to properly sanitize her body. She twisted the knob and opened the door leading to the bathroom and saw a tub directly opposite from where she stood. She closed the door behind her and started stripping off her dirty clothes and placed them in a basket. She then filled the tub with hot water and plunged herself in it. She felt relaxed once her body was completely submerged and felt her once tensed muscles gradually softened up, her sore feet started to relax too. The water felt so good on her skin that she didn't notice she dozed off.

*Wake up*

(huh? a voice?)

*Wake up! Oi!*

She jolted and flung her eyes open, realizing it was just like an hour after she dozed off and was just a dream.

_What the hell was that?_

She thought as she clambered out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and her hair as she walked out of the bathroom to change into fresh clothes, but while doing so, the voice that rang on her head didn't vanish, instead it kept on repeating like a playlist stuck on replay.

"Who was that?" she pondered as she walked to her bed and snuggled under her covers.

"Oh well, maybe it was just my imagination." she said finally and turned her bed lamps off and drifted back to sleep.

..

.

Capricorn didn't get even an ounce of sleep. He kept awake, expecting his lady to come home and she might need his service. He kept still on the front door of the manor but not even a single shadow of his lady showed up. He was growing weary of his lady's condition, she was not the type that would fall easily for a trick since she was raised to be a lady with great perception and knowledge but what he was worried about was she wasn't used to the world outside of the Heartfilia Estate, more like she doesn't know how to deal with things concerning those. He stiffened when the front door opened.

"Capricorn-sama, aren't you cold?" a soft and apologetic voice said. He slowly turned around and found the Virgo holding a blanket in her hands and hung her hand. Like him, the girl was not able to sleep because of worrying for her lady. Virgo was close to Lucy, she was always with her even if Lucy wasn't that much open to her, she continued to stay with her and serve her. Virgo knew of the side Lucy never showed anyone, the side of a sad and lonely girl. She was confident and a cheerful lady when many were looking but when she is alone, she is the once little girl that longs for her Mother's warmth. She caught a glimpse of this side of her when she went out to take out the trashes in the middle of the night. She looked up to adore the stars that gleamed so beautifully in the night sky, when she saw her lady, Lucy, on the balcony and was staring at the stars with eyes of longing and sadness, a tear slid down before she wiped it and noticed Virgo staring at her, dumbfounded. She quickly turned around and went in, shutting her glass door behind her. Virgo knew from then on that her lady honestly needs a companion and even though it was awkward from the beginning as she kept on giving her giving the silent treatment or the cold shoulder but eventually, Lucy learned to open up to her till the point that Virgo became her personal maid and her first friend, she became comfortable with her presence, as the same goes with Lucy, that she calls Virgo with her given name that made the girl tear with happiness. Virgo shed another batch of tears as she remembered her precious Lady.

"It'll be alright Virgo. I am sure wherever Lucy-sama is, she is safe and fine." Capricorn said calmly. Virgo tried her hardest to think and act Capricorn but something made her admire him, even though he was so calm, he still couldn't help but tremble whenever the thought that their Lady might be in trouble pops up. Virgo passed the blanket she held on to Capricorn and said goodnight before she went back in and closed the door. She might not be able to sleep well with the thing with her Lady but she will try hardest to believe that she is safe and is now sleeping soundly.

..

.

Lucy woke up as the sun's rays shone on her and rolled to her side as she watched the sun's light being filtered by the curtain.

_Virgo never leaves my curtain close and did she just change the curtain with a new one? I never saw this one before._

She thought and pushed herself up and got the chance to take a look around her.

_Right, I am not in the manor anymore. I wonder if Virgo is worried. It would never be a surprise if Father isn't worried, he'd always been cruel to me, and it's nothing new._

She climb off the bed and grabbed a ribbon to tie her hair up in a low ponytail, keeping them from falling as she washed her face. The cold water soaking her face, gradually settled her sudden rise of temperature. She wiped her face with face towel hanging silently in a steel bar and changed out of her night dress and changed to casual clothes. She neatly stacked her used and dirty clothes in a basket that it'll almost seem as if their unused. She released her bundled hair and combed them down. Her blonde hair glistened as the rays of the sun splash life on it. She took the upper half of her hair in a bundle and tied it to the upper right of her head, added a light make up and left to explore the new world a bit. Her feet dragged her to a certain street and found a coffee shop. She decided to take a break and try it out, since she had never tasted any other coffee than what the maids at the manor makes for them. She pushed the door open and was greeted with warm air and sweet aroma of coffee, chocolate and etc. A lady with long white hair greeted her with a smile as she led her into an open seat. As soon as she had settled down, the lady with white hair passed her a menu and asked softly.

"What would you like, Ojou-sama?" with a sweet smile she bent slightly as if bowing to her. It wasn't something so foreign to her as she was a princess in a large estate.

"I would like.. uhmm.. a hot chocolate drink and a chocolate cake." Lucy calmly answered as she abruptly chose the thing that first caught her attention. She wrote it down as she gently took the menu that Lucy offered to her and waltzed back to the counter.

"Such a beautiful and kind creature that it makes me remember you, Mama." she murmured under her breath as sadness once again envelops her. She played with her fingers as she waited for her order. Later on, another lady brought her order to her table. It was a blue haired lady with a ribbon that keeps her hair brushed up.

"Here is your order, Ojou-sama." she said with a sweet smile, the same as the white haired lady. Lucy looked down on her cup and pondered for a moment.

_They are kind. I want to at least just smile honestly, that isn't so hard, is it?_

After a brief silence, she looked up from her cup and flashed the young blue haired lady her honest smile.

"Thank you." she replied sweetly. The blue haired girl got taken by surprise that showed with the way how she jolted and replied with a smile again before she left her. Lucy ate in silence as she indulged herself in the sweetness she almost has completely forgotten; the last she ate of sweet things was when she last felt her Mother's warmth. It brought back happy and sorrowful memories to her that she didn't notice a tear slid down. She quickly wiped them and refused to think of those memories and stick to the happy ones, where she'll see her Mother enjoy every bite she takes when eating cakes, especially chocolates. After a few moments, she finished her cake and drink and paid before leaving to continue her expedition. She was walking under the uncomfortable blazing sun till she felt light headed. Her body wobbled all of a sudden unable to maintain her balance. She suddenly felt her knees gave up as she suddenly came face to face with the floor and shut her eyes tight as she readied herself from the impact that will surely hurt. She suddenly felt a grip on her shoulders as the impact and pain didn't come. She slowly lifted her head as a figure loomed about her, he had a lean body, not so muscular yet not so skinny, he had a spiky hair but the sun's light was too bright that she couldn't make out its colour, and his face got darkened by the shadow since he was against the sun's light, which is why Lucy couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey Lady! Are you fine?" he asked in a husky voice coated with worry.

_that voice.. it sounded like the one from my dream.. Please, would you show me your face..?_

she thought as she willed herself to stay awake and tried to reach for his face but didn't managed as she got swallowed in complete darkness.

..

.

She groaned as she came to and immediately felt the antiseptics raid her senses of smell as it immediately told her where she is. It was not a pleasant smell as it only reminded her of the time she saw her Mother's lifeless body lying in a cold steel bed in a morgue. She whipped her head to her left when she heard the door click, sitting up she saw a doctor came in with nurse behind him as he greeted her with a smile.

"How are you feeling young lady?" he asked in a rough and aged voice.

"I am feeling a little bit dizzy, aside from that I am fine." she simply answered. The doctor nodded as she informed him.

"You shouldn't be roaming around in the street under the scorching sun when you have a fever; luckily you were found by a kind hearted citizen, he brought you here."

_Now that reminds me._

"Uhh. Could he still be here? Where is he?" she suddenly asked.

"Hmm? I'm afraid I don't know. you see, he came here with you in his arms and just asked us to take care of you. He was really panicking that he couldn't stay put. He stayed by your side hoping you would finally wake up so he could finally walk out with ease but something urgent came up and he had to leave." he chuckled. Lucy frowned and looked disappointed.

"I couldn't even express my gratitude." she murmured.

"I must say I thought you were a couple, but he kindly explained that you suddenly collapsed in front of him."

"Yeah. I didn't know I was burning up with fever as I thought that the sun's heat just got to me. Now I caused trouble for other people, I am such a mess." she explained.

"Oh! That reminds me, he asked me to pass on a message once you woke up. 'If you're worried you caused me trouble, don't worry. you didn't at all.' and said to give you this." the doctor exclaimed and passed the message also a cherry blossom's flower.

_Cherry Blossom?_

She carefully took the flower as she closed her eyes trying to remember fragments from her saviour but to no luck, she couldn't make it out. She held the flower close.

"Thank you." she whispered to the flower her gratitude for her rescuer.

"Well, after a rest, we can discharge you, so please rest a little longer." the doctor finished before he turned around to leave with the nurse.

"Ah! wait!" she called, stopping the doctor and made him turn.

"uhh.. h-how much is the bill for the medication?"

"Oh right, about that, Don't worry, he settled it all." he said with a smile and left a dumb-founded Lucy.

_Just how kind could he get? even settling my medication bills? it wasn't like he had a responsibility for me?_

She smiled at the gesture and hopped off the bed. She didn't need any rest since she was fully healthy now. She decided to go back to her hotel and go home, although she still hated how her Father would control her, she needed some time to get used in this new world, and she knew she'd make it if she gets him to enrol her in a school. After all, school is where you learn things, as well as the society around you. She made her way back home as she brought the flower with her for a keepsake.

..

.

The man who rescued Lucy returned later that day. He immediately rushed to the room she was taken to recuperate. He opened it carefully but found the bed empty. His eyes somewhat held a disappointing look as he turned around to leave.

"So she was fine then. Good." he said with less life on it. The Doctor that tended to Lucy and told her his message came past him. He bowed from the hips as a sign of respect.

"Good Evening, Young Master. Are you possibly looking for the Young Lady?" he asked, intrigued. He flushed slightly as he waved his hands.

"No! Of course n-" he tried to defend but was cut.

"You need not worry anymore, Young Master, the Young Lady was in high spirits and was well already before she left. She was grateful for what you did, and I dare say, she was quite a gorgeous Young Lady, Young Master. I wouldn't be surprised if you fancied her." he said and wiggled his eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"It's not like that.. She just.. She just resembled someone I know."

"Is this someone important to you, Young Master?"

"mmh. She was once my saviour." he answered and gave the Doctor a loop-sided grin as he clutched his muffler.

"You're playing Jokes again, Natsu-sama." the Doctor said and gave off a small smile.

"Well, I'll be going ahead! Father needs me to attend a meeting again. Thanks for the help Mr. Iwashima!" he cried as he ran through the halls and down the stairs.

"My, he owns a hospital and disregard it's rules.. He never grows up, does he?" he murmured before he tended back to his business of visiting a patient.

**Hey, It's my first writing about Fairy Tail so no flames okay? Well, I'll be looking forward to your reviews. If this chapter gets to 10 reviews then I might continue this. HAHA xD oh well, just hoping ;)**


End file.
